Kakita Korihime
Kakita Korihime was an accomplished courtier and a duelist Kenshinzen of the Kakita iaijutsu style. She also was one of the Champions of Bushido, specifically the Champion of Chugo. She had a great fondness of Bayushi Muhito, had a daughter with him, and she was his killer. Description Korihime was a small woman, very delicate and polite. She had blue eyes, and bleached her hair when she began attending courts, as her superiors told her it would be expected. Champions of Bushido, Part Three, by Shawn Carman Duelist By the time she reached her gempukku, Korihime had caught the eye of every sensei at the Kakita Dueling Academy, including Grand Master Kakita Noritoshi. After five years she was his personal student. Four Winds, p. 117 The Two Ronin Korihime punished two ronin that slew a geisha in a Crane village. One of them thought she was not an expert duelist because of her physical appearance, and was killed by her. The other ronin then laid his weapon on the ground near Korihime and offered his services, and even his life, to the young kenshinzen. Complete Exotic Arms Guide, p. 7 Iaijutsu Demonstrations Korihime's reputation as duelist, and if the rumors were to be believed, her beauty, caused her to be in high demand among various courts. The demands for her demonstrations allowed her to carry her katana into places where most were prohibited from doing so. She despised her presence at courts, showing her skills with the sword. Champions of Bushido, Part One, by Shawn Carman Korihime had never been defeated, but more than once had been forced to kill an opponent. The deaths weighed upon her. In 1164 she performed an iaijutsu demonstration in the court of Moshi Amika. Lotus Personalities: Bayushi Muhito Champions of Bushido Pilgrimage In 1165, Doji Seishiro ordered Korihime to left the court for a time, to find their place in this world. Korihime went in pilgrimage to Juujiro Mura, Crossroads Village. A monk in Toshi Ranbo had told her about a temple in the village that filled the spirit with serenity and harmony. Companions In the temple she found an anguished Phoenix shugenja, Asako Katsuhito. Both were guided by a monk, and joined the Scorpion Shosuro Maru and her yojimbo Bayushi Muhito. When Shiba Danjuro, the Lion Matsu Masutaro, and Ikoma Fujimaro were with them, the monk explained how he had manipulated them to gathered them in the village. The monk, Koan, leader of the Order of Heroes, explained that four dozens of bandits would arrive to ask the villagers tribute they would not afford. Two other villages had been already razed when they could not pay the quantity they would ask. Being the nearest clans involved in the War of the Rich Frog they were his only hope of survival. The assembled samurai rallied to defend the village. Champions of Bushido, Part Two, by Shawn Carman Bandit Attack The peasants were convinced by Maru to defend their home, and hastily built fortifications. The bandits, led by Kobuta, attacked the village. Katsuhito died in a suicide attack that killed the enemy shugenja in the bandit ranks, Masutaro died taking in return Kobuta's life, and only Maru was not bathered or injured. Muhito was grievously wounded when saving Korihime's life. The village had survived at great cost. Koan proclaimed they had represented the virtues of Bushido, becoming the Champions of Bushido. Korihime was the Champion of Chugo (Duty). Sensei at Kakita Dueling Academy In 1169 Kakita Noritoshi ceded his sensei duties at Kakita Dueling Academy to his most promising students, including the young prodigy Kakita Korihime. The Emerald Championship in the RPG (Imperial Herald v2#23), by Shawn Carman Love Korihime lived for the Crane, and for one Scorpion, Muhito, Kakita Korihime (Drums of War flavor) love who was returned by the Scorpion. Bayushi Muhito (Drums of War flavor) New Champion of Chugo It was not known why Korihime stepped down as Champion of Chugo, but in 1169 Mirumoto Narumi was already the new Champion of Chugo. Duty & Honor, by Shawn Carman Shosuro Jimen It was not known where Korihime was, but in 1172 Bayushi Jou visited her. Bayushi Jou (The Dead of Winter flavor) Somehow the Emerald Champion Shosuro Jimen was a menace for Korihime. Muhito advised she had to denounce Jimen's nemesis, Kakita Noritoshi. Bayushi Muhito (The Dead of Winter flavor) Noritoshi, who was hidden, had contacted his favored student in his Blood feud against Jimen and Korihime was sided with her lord. The Destroyer War, Part 18, by Shawn Carman Muhito asked to Korihime if she knew where Noritoshi was, and she retorted to do not ask it again. Iaijutsu Student (Promotional flavor) Destroyer War In 1173 during the Destroyer War Korihime was one of the defenders of Kagoki against the forces of Kali-Ma. She met Kakita Matabei, a Kenshinzen who had been defeated once, by Korihime. Kakita Matabei (Reign of Blood flavor) For years, avenging himself by defeating Korihime was his only true motivation, but this matter was no more. Matabei counseled Korihime to also put herself aside of their Lord's feud against Jimen. There would be some sort of reckoning after the war would be over, and the Kakita family's honor could be damaged. Korihime did not agree with him. Korihime's Fate Daughter Korihime and Muhito had a daughter, Kakita Mitohime. GenCon 2011 scrolls: The Crane, by the L5R Story Team Muhito's death Korihime's hand in marriage would have been a great bargaining tool for the clan, but she had fallen in disgrace having a child without being wed. The Celestial Edition Dead List, by Shawn Carman Muhito had intended to take the child at birth and raise it among his clan, and Korihime would be able to continue her life without interruption, as a gift that he wished to give her. She was not willing to surrender the child when it was born, and killed her lover. Scenes from the Empire, by Seth Mason, Nancy Sauer, and Shawn Carman Seclusion She was secluded in a tiny and rural estate. Her daughter visited the province from time to time to visit her. For years Korihime did not explain who was her father, and that she had killed him. When Mitohime had passed her gempukku Korihime told this part of her story. See also * Kakita Korihime/Meta External Links * Kakita Korihime (Diamond) * Kakita Korihime Exp (Drums of War) Category:Crane Clan Members Category:Champions of Bushido